Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. June 5, 1980) was a pureblood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance ofblood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. , Draco's best friend.]]During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Falin Snape, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a prefect for his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected hours before the end of the Second Wizarding War in order to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass and had at least one child, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco was supposedly the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-bloodfamilies, though Draco infact had an older sister whom went to live with his aunt, Mistral in 1981. Through his mother, Draco was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. The Malfoys were very proud of their pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the First Wizarding War by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse, while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Draco ever received was the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-breeds, and blood traitors; in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people. Hogwarts Years First Year When Draco went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies in 1991, he met Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, without knowing who he was. He made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and Rubeus Hagrid, but otherwise acted in a friendly manner towards Harry. In the first year of Draco's life at Hogwarts, he ran into a particularly odd child on the train who called himself Falin Cerenbus :Draco: "Out of curiosity, what is your bloody name anyway?" :Falin: "Thirty Seconds." :Draco: "Thirty Seconds? What kind of a bloody name is that?!?" :Falin: "No, that's just how long it took you to ask. The name's Cerenbus. Falin Cerenbus." :— Falin introducing himself. Afterwards, at Hogwarts, Draco offered his friendship to Harry Potter as his father believed that Harry was a Dark wizard, and Draco wished to impress him and relay some interesting news home. However, Harry didn't like the attitude Draco expressed towards Ron Weasley, with whom Harry had already made friends, and also found that Draco reminded him of his cousin Dudley with his disdainful attitude. Thus, he turned him down, creating animosity that lasted through the rest of their schooling. Once at Hogwarts, Draco was Sorted into the Slytherin house, like many other members of his family. He rapidly formed friendships with fellow Slytherins, while remaining hostile toward Harry to the point of challenging him to a duel. This was, in fact, an attempt to get Harry into trouble for being out after curfew. He resented the attention Harry received because of his fame and his prodigious flying ability, which led to Harry being permitted to join his house's Quidditch team at a younger age than most. When Draco first met Falin, he found him to be rather odd, cheeky and even frightening. Falin had the odd habit of sneaking up on Draco and scaring the 'Lumos' out of him as Draco often put it, though whether it was intentional on Falin's part or not was never mentioned. Approximately three weeks into the school year, Draco worked out what he had been puzzling over since he met Falin - who he was. He happened to glance at Falin once in potions class and immediately saw the resemblance. Putting two-and-two together, he confronted Falin about Severus Snape being his father, not expecting the reaction he got. Falin, normally calm and quiet albeit a tad mysterious and even frightening at times, lashed out at Draco, threatening him physically and later casting a Fidelius charm (complicated old spell that hides a secret within someone) on Draco, ensuring his silence about the matter. :"If you tell a soul, I swear I will use every known poison on you to the point where it will become your blood!" :&151;Falin's threat to Draco. Later in the year, Draco discovered Harry's plan to smuggle Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert out of the castle and informed Professor McGonagall of it, but was put in detention as well for being out past curfew. For his detention, Draco had to assist Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione, who had been caught shortly after smuggling Norbert out, as well as Neville Longbottom, who had tried to warn them about Draco, in finding a wounded unicorn. This was a task he greatly resented because he found it to be "servants' work". Draco found out later, close to the end of the year that his almost friend Falin had a mental illness. He couldn't bring himself to be disappointed by the news that Falin wouldn't come back to Hogwarts the next year, though he did later allow his sadness to show. Second Year Draco was delighted the next year, when Falin showed up and sat with him on the train, explaining why he was allowed to come back. Theme Song Draco's theme song at the moment is ''Family Tree, ''by Matthew West. If you find a song that is better fitting, message Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy or one of the admins and they will put it up for poll. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Malfoy Family Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work Category:1980 Births